La magie du temps des Fêtes
by Danacarine
Summary: Fic/Défi #3. Juste un petit moment de quiétude au Garage...


_Troisième défi avec Quelea8 ! Cette fois, 6 mots imposés ( **Clown** , **Guirlande** , **Ornithorynque** , **Ronronnement** , **Smiley** et **Vilebrequin** ) devaient être utilisés sur seulement 2 pages ! Et miracle, j'ai réussi à finir dans les temps ! xD N'oubliez pas de lire la fic de ma partner "Un retour inattendu" ^^ A très vite pour le Défi 4 ! xD_

* * *

 **LA MAGIE DU TEMPS DES FÊTES**

Toute la Team était vautrée un peu partout dans le Garage. Ils étaient fatigués… Ils avaient couru toute la journée pour remplir une mission que le Homeland leur avait confié.

En rentrant, les fêtes approchant dangereusement, Paige avait insisté pour que tout le monde l'aide à décorer les bureaux. Bon gré, mal gré, ils avaient tous donné un coup de main et le Garage avait revêtu son beau costume de Noël. Happy avait même tellement bien fixé le sapin avec son **vilebrequin** que Paige doutait qu'on arrive à le détacher le moment venu. Bien sûr, Toby avait crû bon de faire le **clown** en installant les **guirlandes** et ils leur avaient fallu une demi-heure de plus pour réussir à le démêler de l'amas de fils.

Maintenant, ils avaient enfin fini ! Pour les récompenser, Paige leur distribua des tasses de lait de poule légèrement corsé accompagnée de petits sablés de Noël qu'elle avait confectionnés la veille avec Ralph. Et ils s'assoupirent tous plus ou moins devant un classique de Noël qui passait à la TV.

Happy et Toby partageaient une couverture sur un bout du canapé en se câlinant gentiment. A l'autre bout, Sly s'était endormi, la bouche ouverte et les lunettes en équilibre instable sur le bout du nez. Ralph s'était roulé en boule au milieu, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Sylvester et il dormait profondément. Cabe, quant à lui, était plongé dans le film, les deux pieds posés sur la table basse. Enfin, Walter, enfoncé dans le fauteuil, somnolait en essayant de comprendre quel intérêt il y avait à regarder ses vieilleries.

En revenant de la cuisine, Paige s'arrêta et les observa en souriant affectueusement. Ils étaient sa famille, celle qu'elle avait enfin trouvée et elle les aimait tous infiniment. Elle croisa le regard curieux de Walter et elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit avec quelques secondes de décalage.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le canapé et rabattit le plaid du dossier sur son fils, en échangeant un sourire complice avec Happy qui l'aida à le recouvrir. Son sourire s'agrandit en découvrant ce qu'il serrait dans ses bras, un livre sur les **ornithorynques**. Walter lui avait parlé de cette étrange créature et, en voyant la curiosité du garçon pour le sujet, lui avait offert ce livre. Puis, elle attrapa une seconde couverture et borda tendrement Sylvester. Elle lui retira ensuite délicatement ses lunettes et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. Il sourit dans son sommeil.

Paige fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, tous les sièges étaient pris. Elle décida donc de se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Walter. Un bras appuyé sur le dossier, elle lui demanda doucement.

« Alors ce film ? Il est bien ? »

Il bougonna.

« Aucun intérêt ! Qui, de nos jours, regarde encore des choses comme ça ? »

Paige rigola doucement. On ne referait pas Walter ! Il pencha la tête pour la scruter, l'œil sérieux.

« Tu te moques de moi, Dineen ? »

L'emploi de son nom souligna à la jeune femme que son patron la taquinait. Le sourire qu'il lui fit ensuite le confirma.

Elle se lança alors, avec lui, dans une grande discussion sur l'utilité ou pas de regarder des classiques de Noël, chacun défendant âprement ses arguments, a mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

Paige adorait débattre avec Walter, même sur des sujets idiots comme celui-là. Il l'écoutait toujours avec attention et ne l'interrompait jamais. Elle ne se sentait pas inférieure quand elle parlait avec lui et c'était très agréable.

Machinalement, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se mit à lui gratouiller le dessus de la tête, comme elle le faisait avec Ralph quand ils discutaient. Il s'arrêta net de parler pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à se qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle rougit et suspendit aussitôt son geste. Mais Walter, qui avait repris la conversation comme si de rien n'était, émit un petit grognement de mécontentement. Paige, étonnée, reprit sa caresse et le grognement se transforma en un léger **ronronnement** de satisfaction qu'elle seule pu entendre. Ce petit rapprochement avec Walter fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Et si, malheureusement, le film n'avait pas prit fin un quart d'heure plus tard, elle aurait pu passer le reste de la nuit simplement à le câliner en bavardant gentiment.

Tout le monde s'éveilla et, à regrets, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de garder ce moment de tendresse pour eux seuls. La Team se dispersa rapidement. Paige n'eut pas le loisir de recroiser le regard de Walter avant de partir et ça l'attrista un peu. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant partagé soit le départ de quelque chose et non pas une parenthèse exceptionnelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, juste quand elle eu finit de mettre son fils au lit, le bip discret de son téléphone se fit entendre.

Un SMS aussi tard ? Vaguement inquiète, Paige consulta rapidement son téléphone.

Juste une phrase. Qui l'obligea à s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fait les grat'grat'. »

Et à côté, un **smiley** qui finit de la bouleverser.

Un petit cœur rouge.


End file.
